


Under the weather

by yellowcurtains



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Injections, M/M, Romance, Sick!Isak, Tonsillitis, fear of needles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-02
Updated: 2017-02-02
Packaged: 2018-09-21 16:13:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9556757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yellowcurtains/pseuds/yellowcurtains
Summary: Isak doesn't get sick very often, but when he does, he does it all the way.Just some fluff and comfort between our favorite boys plus Eskild.This is my first work ever so I don't know if it's any good. Also, english is not my first language so I apologize in advance for any mistakes or if you can't understand something.Hope you enjoy :)All the characters belong to Julie Andem, this is just for fun.





	

It was still very dark outside when Isak woke up shivering and unable to swallow due to a sharp pain on the throat. It felt like two tennis balls were trapped in there. He got carefully out of bed as not to wake the boy lying next to him and made his way to the bathroom. Turning the light on sent daggers to his head and he winced covering his eyes. He tried uncovering them slowly because he had to see what was wrong. The boy looked into the mirror and realized he looked like shit. Skin paler than usual but cheeks flushed (most definitely a fever), bags under his eyes, and neck a little bit swollen. He opened his mouth to have a look and what he saw surprised him a little bit: his tonsils were huge, red and had little specks of a white, disgusting substance peppered on them. And damn, it hurt to even open his mouth. Tears formed in his eyes when he tried to swallow some saliva so he didn’t realize Even was standing in the doorway until he cleared his throat.

“Are you okay baby?” Even’s face showed concern so Isak tried to play it cool, smiling a little at the older boy.  
His plan didn’t work though when he opened his mouth to speak and the only sound that came out was a cry of pain.  
“Isak, what’s wrong?” Even took a step closer and took his face between his hands looking at the boy in the eyes, his own showing how worried he was at the heat he found there.  
Isak just opened his mouth, not bothering trying to talk again. Even’s eyes grew big and winced sympathetically at the sight. No wonder Isak looked in so much pain, those tonsils were so inflamed that he was surprise the boy wasn’t crying. He then felt his forehead and cheeks with his lips, and hell he was boiling.  
“Hey, you're burning up; do you have a thermometer around here? Can you show me where it is?” Even spoke softly.  
Isak nodded and opened the first drawer in the sink. He moved some stuff around until he found it. He handed it back to Even, who turned it on and guided him to the closed toilet lid so he could sit down.  
“Put this under your arm until it beeps, okay?” Even pushed some loose strands of hair off of Isak’s forehead and waited for the sound. He kept caressing the blonde’s face and hair in order to soothe him a little bit, the touch making him close his eyes and relax some.  
Once the thermometer was ready, Isak handed it back to Even who read it and gasped. This made the younger one open his eyes, curious to know his temperature. He raised his eyebrows in a silent question.

“39.8°C, damn Isak, that’s fucking high, we need to get you to the doctor, okay?” Even said, voice filled with concern. He took his boyfriend’s hand in order to go to the room to get dressed but found that he tugged his, not making a move to stand up.  
“Hey, what’s wrong?” Even asked when he saw Isak shaking his head a little “We have to go Isak, your fever is too high and your tonsils are the size of fucking golf balls. They will probably just give you a shot and you will be good as new in no time” He smiled trying to reassure the boy but his eyes grew larger at the last words. That’s when Even realized that Isak was probably scared of doctors or needles. The older boy smiled softly and took Isak’s face between his hands and looked him in the eye. “Hey baby, it’s okay, I’ll be there with you, yeah? It’s okay if you are not very fond of doctors, I don’t think anyone is, really, but this time there is no other way, alright? They will make you feel better and then we’ll come here and cuddle all weekend. How does that sound?.”  
“You’ll get sick too” Isak’s response was barely a whisper and he regretted it as soon as the words went out of his mouth.  
“Don’t talk, you’ll only make it worse. And as for me, I won’t get sick because I had to get mine removed when I was little so is all good. I’ll be your personal nurse.” Even replied raising his eyebrows.  
Despite being sick, Isak couldn’t help but roll his eyes at the last words and the iconic eyebrow raise. He then looked at the floor for a moment before nodding and standing up. Even guided him towards the bedroom and started rummaging through the closet for warm stuff for them to wear. Once he got everything he needed, he handed the items to Isak and they both got dressed in silence. The older boy took his phone to call for a cab and then went to Eskild’s room to let him know what was going on. He knocked on the door and only got silence in response so he decided to just enter the room.  
“Eskild” He whispered while shaking his shoulder softly. No response. “Eskild” a little bit louder this time and the guy opened his eyes, startled.  
“What’s going on? You know what time it is?” he spoke in a grumpy, tired voice.  
“Sorry Eskild, Isak is pretty sick, think he’s got tonsillitis, and he has a pretty high fever as well so I’m gonna take him to the hospital, okay? We’re waiting for a cab right now. Just wanted to let you know, in case we took too long.”

“Really? That’s why he seemed a bit off at dinner…well, I’ll go see him if you don’t mind?” Eskild said while taking the covers off of him, his face showing worry.

They both made their way back to Isak’s room. The boy was lying down on his side facing the door, his eyes closed, brow furrowed, shivering a little. Eskild entered the room and sat down next to him.

“Hey baby Jesus, Even told me you’re not feeling too good?” He spoke softly while brushing some hair out of his face, feeling the heat radiating off of the younger boy. “But the doctor will fix you and you will be back to your grumpy self in no time, huh?” He smiled a little as the blonde opened his eyes just so he could roll them but took a bit of Eskild’s pajama pants in his hand. Isak always got clingy when he was sick so he was not surprised at the action. He kept brushing his hair with his fingers until Even’s phone rang indicating that the taxi was outside waiting.

“Alright, up you get” Even said, reaching for Isak once Eskild moved from the bed.

They made their way to the entrance and put their shoes and coats on before opening the door.

“Just call me if you need anything, okay? The waiting at the E.R can get really long.” Eskild said and caressed Isak’s cheek one last time before closing the door.

Isak and Even got inside the cab, the last one indicating the driver where to go, and the first one put his head on his boyfriend’s shoulder and closed his eyes, almost falling asleep right away. He felt an arm wrapping around him so he relaxed even more.

It seemed like it was only five minutes since he fell asleep when they arrived at the hospital. Even paid the driver and they got out making their way to the entrance of the Emergency room. Luckily, only a few people were waiting for their turn so Even sat Isak down on a chair and went to the counter to check in.

Only twenty minutes later Isak’s name was called by a male nurse so they followed him to a cubicle with sliding curtains. Isak sat down on the stretcher looking nervous while Even stood close to him, hand sliding up and down his back to sooth him.

“So…Isak” the nurse said looking at the chart for good measure “What seems to be the problem?”  
Isak opened his mouth to respond but only managed a little, pained sound so Even spoke for him.

“He’s got his tonsils really inflamed and also a high fever, 39.8 when we checked.”

“Okay, that’s a pretty high fever you have going on there. We’ll check again in case it got higher, okay?” The nurse spoke in a kind voice while getting everything ready. “Alright Isak, put this under your arm until it beeps, don’t let it move, otherwise it won’t read your temp.”

The boy took action and they waited a minute or so before the thermometer beeped. The nurse took it and read the numbers while cleaning it with a bit of gauze.

“It got a little bit higher, 39.9° C. I’ll check your throat and then we are going to call the doctor in” the nurse took a step closer to Isak and first touched around his neck carefully as not to cause more pain. He then indicated the boy to open his mouth wide at which he looked with a small lantern. “Well, they are indeed very, very swollen and have some pus as well, so it’s probably a bacteria that’s causing it. I’m gonna call the doctor now, you can lie down while you wait for her, okay?” He smiled while writing on the chart and then was gone.

Isak lied down on the stretcher on his side while Even rubbed his back up and down and dropped a few kisses on his feverish face. A few minutes passed before the doctor, a kind looking woman, on her forties probably, got inside the cubicle.

“Hello Isak and…” the doctor asked with a friendly smile, eyes on Even.

“Even” he replied with a smile.

“Even, right. Okay, so Isak, it seems you’ve got tonsillitis, really uncomfortable, painful thing so we are going to make you all better, yeah?” Isak nodded, looking pretty nervous. The doctor seemed to realize that so she smiled in reassurance. “Hey, it’s alright, it’ll only be a couple minutes and then you can go home and rest.”

“Okay, can you open your mouth for me? as wide as you can”. Isak did as told, though his face contorted in pain. The woman looked with the little torch just like the nurse. “You can close your mouth. Now, if you could take off your shirt and lie down on your back that would be great, we’ll listen to your heart and lungs.” The doctor talked through the whole exam in order to calm the boy a little bit. Finally, she put everything down, told Isak to put his shirt back on and looked at the boys. “Alright, all your symptoms indicate bacterial tonsillitis so there’s no need to perform a strep test. That one’s not very nice because I can see your throat hurts a lot. I’m going to give you a shot of antibiotics and a shot of antipyretic, because your fever is way too high, okay?. The antibiotic will probably hurt a little but you’ll feel a lot better once it starts to make its effect.” She turned around to gather all the stuff she needed and to give the guys some privacy, since Isak looked terrified.

Isak obviously expected this but that didn’t mean he had to like it. His eyes grew and started to shake his head, breathing in short, quick pants through his nose.

“Isak, baby, she has to do it, I know you don’t like it but you need to get better and this is the quickest way. I’ll be here and hold your hand, yeah?; tell you a story, I have pretty good ones.” Even said softly in his ear, raising his eyebrows and smiling at the last part, all the while rubbing a hand down his boyfriend’s back and the other caressing his face. Isak only shut his eyes and nodded slightly at the calming words so Even kept smiling and dropped a kiss to his forehead just in time for the doctor to turn around with everything ready.

“Alright Isak, if you could lie down on your tummy and put your pants down a little, please” the woman said holding a small metal tray with some gauze and two very sharp looking syringes in her hands.

Isak’s face flushed in embarrassment, if that was even possible due to his fever, but did as told. With a bit of effort he turned on the stretcher face down and tugged his sweatpants down just a tiny bit, not enough skin exposed for the injection though.

The doctor got closer and put the tray next to him on the bed. “I’m going to put them down a bit more if you don’t mind, okay buddy? Try to relax or else it will hurt much more than it should.” Isak nodded with his head buried in his arms so she proceeded to tug at his pants carefully until a little less than half his cheeks were exposed. She then swabbed some alcohol on both of them. The boy was so tense that she had to make eye contact with Even, asking him silently to calm him down.

“Baby, do you remember that time we went to this kebab place and this woman just kept asking for a big Mac even though we were in a freaking kebab shop and the guy working there was struggling between calmly explaining that no, they didn’t sell big Macs, and trying to hold back his exasperated face, because seriously…” Even whispered in his ear while rubbing a hand on his neck and hair, the other holding his hand and brushing his knuckles back and forth. He felt Isak start to relax as a little chuckle came out of him so he made eye contact with the doctor and nodded to tell her to go ahead.

“Alright buddy, take a deep breath…” Isak did as told so the doctor kept going. “And breathe out…” she said at the same time the first needle went in on his right cheek. Isak yelped and squeezed Even’s hand until his knuckles turned white. The first injection was fairly quick so he soon felt the woman pressing a bit of gauze on the site, and later replacing it with a little band-aid. “That wasn’t too bad, was it?” she spoke in a kind voice. “This one is a bit painful so I need you to stay as relaxed as you can Isak, okay?” She proceeded to rub more alcohol making the boy shiver. “Sorry about that”.

Even kept talking nonsense in his ear and caressing his hair and neck, the other hand still trapped in Isak’s strong grip. “Breathe baby, last one and you are good to go, then we’ll go home and cuddle and I’ll make you some nice warm tea, we’ll watch a movie if you don’t feel like sleeping, I’ll even let you watch that silly show you like, without complaining, yeah?” He kept going even when he heard the doctor saying the same words as before.

“Okay, deep breath…and let it out” the doctor said as the second needle went into his left cheek. The sharp needle wasn’t the most painful part though, because once she started pressing the syringe and the thick liquid started to enter the muscle the pain increased considerably. Isak couldn’t help but move his leg a little and whimper, a few tears making their way down his cheeks. “Yeah buddy, I know, keep breathing but try not to move, okay? The needle could break and we don’t want that, do we…I have to put it in slowly because is too thick, just hold in there a bit more, love.”

At this point Isak was holding Even’s hand so hard that the older boy couldn’t feel it anymore but he didn’t let go. His other hand wiping his boyfriends tears while still whispering funny stories to his ear, dropping some kisses on his temple now and then.

To Isak it felt like an eternity before the doctor put the needle out, making him whimper again at the weird sensation, and pressed some more gauze at the site, replacing it with a band-aid.

“Good job Isak, I’ll just make you a prescription for some meds in case the fever comes too high again, and some indications on how to take care of yourself at home while you get better.” She then turned around to dispose of the needles and swabs before retrieving a note pad, writing quickly on it.

Meanwhile, Even put Isak’s pants back up and helped him stand up, because sitting right now was out of the question. Isak leaned on his boyfriend’s shoulder and rubbed his eyes to wipe his tear-stained face. “This is so embarrassing” He whispered brokenly due to his crying and swollen throat. Even kissed his temple and rubbed his hand up and down his boyfriend’s arm to soothe him.

The doctor stopped writing when she heard that and called for his attention. “Hey, there is nothing to be embarrassed about, fear of needles is fairly common and there is nothing wrong with it, no matter what age you are, okay? No one is going to judge you here. Actually…” she stepped a bit closer and whispered “I’m not very fond of them either, and I’m a doctor, can you imagine?” That made both boys laugh a little, and Isak relaxed a bit against Even’s shoulder.

“Okay, young man, you have to drink plenty of liquids, eat soft food that's not too hot and rest a lot. I’ll give you a note for a week off of school, cool right? And for the fever, a cool washcloth on your forehead and tummy will help but if it doesn’t go down in two days, get these pills I prescribed you here, take one every 8 hours until it goes down. If your throat feels too sore you can put some ice in your mouth and let it melt, and lukewarm tea is also nice. Any questions?” She looked at both of them with a smile.

Even looked at Isak raising his eyebrows in a silent question but the boy just shook his head indicating that everything was clear. “Nope, no questions.” Even smiled kindly at the doctor.

  
“Okay then, you are good to go now” the doctor said holding her hand out to shake their hands. “You have a very nice, handsome boyfriend buddy, how lucky” she said, winking at Isak. He blushed but nodded nonetheless.

“Thank you doctor, I’ll take care of him” Even said smiling his brilliant smile while squeezing Isak against him.

“Thank you” Isak said softly and smiled at the doctor. They took the prescription and made their way out of the hospital and getting into a cab.

“That doctor was really nice, huh? Funny too” Even said against Isak’s hair.

“Mmhmm” was the only sound that came out of Isak. The stayed in silence for a while until Isak whispered “My butt hurts” making a grumpy sound. Even laughed and kissed his temple.

“We’ll put some ice on it later, okay?” Even whispered back.

Isak looked at him with a face that said _are you kidding me? Ice on my ass?_ But Even only chuckled and said, “What! My mom used to do that when I had to get shots in mine when I was little because it hurt a lot, you know, skinny ass and all that.”

Isak looked at him in amusement and then put his head down Even’s shoulder again, shrugging before whispering. “I like it, you know, skinny and all”

Even laughed and said, “Well, thanks, yours is not too bad either”.

When they got inside the flat, Eskild was waiting for them on the couch. As soon as he heard them he made his way to Isak and took him to the living room, sitting down next to him and caressing his cheek. “Hi my love, everything good? How did it go?” Eskild was only allowed to speak to him like this when he was sick, because he tended to let his guard down, otherwise Isak would tell him to shut up and to stop babying him.

He looked at Even expectantly while Isak rested his head on his shoulder, closing his eyes.

“It went fine. He has strep throat. He had to get two shots so he’s not very happy but he got a week off from school. I’ll come as soon as my classes finish to take care of him. The doctor gave us some indications and a prescription for some meds in case the fever doesn’t go down within the next two days.”

“Oh, baby gay" Eskild cooed. "I’m sorry you had to get those awful things, but you’ll feel better really soon.” Eskild said into his hair. Isak nodded and put his arms around his roommate's waist. He really got clingy when he was feeling under the weather. “Alright buddy, let’s get you to bed before you fall asleep on me, I can’t carry your skinny ass there so, up you get” he said, standing up with Isak and making their way to the latter’s room.

Once Isak was settled under the covers, the eldest announced that he was making tea for everyone before getting out of the room.

Meanwhile, Even went to the bathroom to wet two washcloths with cool water and went back to the room. He put the covers down to put the first washcloth on his boy’s tummy making him shiver and whimper a little. “It’s alright, we need to get the fever down” he spoke softly while putting the second one on his forehead. Isak relaxed a little once he felt that one. “That better?”  
Isak nodded in response and they stayed in silence until Eskild came back with a tray and three cups of tea, only two of them steaming.

“I got Isak some lukewarm chamomile with a bit of honey, just how you like it, and tea for us” Eskild said setting the tray on the night stand.

  
“Thanks Eskild” Even said with a warm smile. He then helped Isak into a sitting position and handed him the cup. Isak took a sip and hummed in contentment as the warm liquid soothed his sore throat.

“Thanks guru” he said looking at him with a soft smile. Eskild smiled just as softly in return before speaking.

“Anything for my grumpy godson. I’ll go to my room now, just get me if you need anything.” he gave Isak two quick, soft kisses at the top of his head and squeezed Even’s shoulder on his way out. “Night guys.”

They both smiled and continued sipping on their teas in silence, exchanging warm looks. Once they were finished, Even took both cups to the kitchen and when he got back, was to find Isak fidgeting on the bed, trying to find a comfortable position.

“What're you doing?” Even chuckled, seeing him struggle with the covers.

“My ass is starting to hurt a lot but if a lie on my stomach the pillows press my throat” Isak replied with a raspy voice.

“Well, it seems your ass is as skinny as mine, huh?” Even chuckled at Isak’s indignant sound, eyes crinkling at the corners. “I’ll bring some ice.” He winked at him on his way out.

When he returned he made Isak lie down on his tummy with his forearms for support of his head so his throat didn’t get pressed with the pillows. He then put the covers down and tugged Isak’s pants down, just enough so that the two band-aids were exposed. The younger boy yelped indignantly, feeling exposed.

“Come on, I’ve seen it before, there’s no need to be ashamed, you know” Even said caressing the small of his back with his thumb. He ripped of the band-aids carefully, ckecking if it wasn’t bleeding before putting the ice on both spots. Isak shivered at the contact but then relaxed, feeling the pain going away. “Better?” Isak nodded and hummed in contentment. The stayed like that for a while until the ice started to melt. “Think you can lie down on your side now?” The blonde nodded again so Even put the ice on the night stand and put Isak’s pants up again. “I’ll be right back” he whispered before going to the kitchen to put the ice away.

He returned to the room and found Isak lying on his right side, back to the door, since that side was the one that got the less painful shot. Even went to his side of the bed and got under the covers before pulling Isak close to him.

“Thanks Even, for taking care of me.” Isak mumbled and fell asleep shortly after.

“Anything for you baby.” Even mumbled back and fell asleep as well.

~~

Four days passed before Isak started feeling like himself again, so he was grumpy and bored out of his mind. Even brought all of his homework home at the end of the day, so he had something to do at least.

Eskild and Linn took turns to take care of him in the mornings. At first it was nice, because he knew he got like a clingy child when he was sick so their presence was welcomed. Linn would come with chamomile tea and put his hair back from his forehead to check for fever and Eskild would come to cuddle for a bit with him, but once he started feeling better, he started to get pissy and moody. Linn had no patience so she just went to Isak's room to check on him but stopped bringing tea. Eskild just put up with it because it wasn’t the first time he saw him sick and knew that he didn’t get much attention from his parents while sick at his old house. At least he had Even now to take care of him the rest of the day, so it wasn’t as bad as the last few times since he started living in the apartment.

Noora would come home from school and check on Isak or offer tea and blankets for him but only got grunts in response so she just brought them to his room and left without another word.

That would go on until Even got home and suddenly Isak’s mood would change radically. He would smile at him and make grabby hands until Even was lying down next to him and holding him. Even didn’t believe the collective when they told him that Isak was a pain in the ass when sick because this boy, this soft boy didn’t seem grumpy when he was around.

 

A few days later, Isak and Even were on the couch cuddling under a blanket, alone since the roommates where out for the night.

“Hey Isak, can I ask you a question?” Even said casually against his hair.

“Mhmm”. Isak hummed putting his head back a little to look at his boyfriend in the eyes.

“Is there a particular reason why you’re scared of needles? I mean, they are not fun or anything but it’s okay for me if I have to get one,” Isak tensed a bit and looked down, cheeks flushed. “You don’t have to tell me if you don’t want to but you were pretty upset the other day and…yeah”

Isak stayed in silence, putting his thoughts in order. “Not really, I just don’t like them, I hate them, actually. When I was very little I would always put a fight when I had to get one but mom always calmed me down and dad would get me an ice-cream or something nice afterwards. After my mom was diagnosed and my parents started fighting, only my dad would go with me to the doctor. One day, I had a high fever, not as high as last Friday, but I had to get a shot in the ass, just like now and I refused but my dad would have none of that so he just raised his voice and told me to grow up already. I was twelve, you know, and I couldn’t help it, is an irrational fear and I couldn’t help it. The injection of course hurt like a bitch and I tried my best to cry in silence because I didn’t want to make dad more upset than he was already. He didn’t speak to me the whole way home and I just wanted my mom when we got there but she had an episode the day before and she didn’t want to see me so I just went to my room and cried myself to sleep.” Isak’s voice was dropping in volume with every word until it was barely a whisper. “Ever since that day, every time I had to get a shot I just held back my tears until I was safe in my room. That, until last Friday, because I cried like a baby that day.” He chuckled without humor at his own words.

“What changed?” Even asked softly, rubbing a hand up and down Isak's arm.

“I guess the fever was too high and I’ve never felt more shitty while being sick, and you were being so nice, and so was the doctor so I just couldn’t…yeah.” His cheeks flushed in embarrassment.

“Hey, baby, there is nothing to be ashamed of. As you said, those fears are irrational, and I’m so sorry you had to go through that with your parents, but that won’t happen anymore, okay? Because you have me now, and you have Eskild if I happen not to be able to go with you, I mean, he must really love you if he can put up with your grumpy self, huh?” He joked trying to lighten the mood before turning serious again “Anyway, I will never get mad or laugh at you because of that, you hear me? Ever.” He dropped a kiss to the boy’s forehead and took his chin between his forefinger and thumb lifting it in order to look at him in the eyes. “Okay?”

“Yeah, okay.” Isak replied with a big smile and asked for a kiss, at which Even complied happily. He couldn’t ask for a better boyfriend.

**Author's Note:**

> Just wanted to write a little, fluffy piece and I got carried away hehe. I included this fear because people tend to make fun of them instead of calming and understanding the person. They are out of our control. Also, I don't know how things work at hospitals in Norway so I'm writing from my own experiences when sick so if anything is not accurate, just let me have this ahah.  
> Also, Even, as always, is an awesome boyfriend and Eskild is the best guru.  
> I really hope you liked it!  
> (I tried to fix the mistakes in the story as best I could)


End file.
